Rainy Days
by iheartmyscarf
Summary: What do you do when the skies are grey and your Saturday is slightly wetter than you would like it to be?  RHr, HG, Post DH
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when I am stuck inside on a rainy day, forced to do either this or slowly convince myself that I have contracted hypothermia. So, I chose this. Nothing special, I'll just see where this goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley (sigh...), but I will survive.

Hermione hugged her knees to her chest and looked out the window, where the rain was pouring down and the sky was the same shade of grey it had been all day. Through the droplets covering her window, she saw a redheaded man walking towards her apartment. He had no umbrella. She wiped her tears away, and pulled her curly hair into a haphazard bun. Getting up, she gathered all the mess that she had in her room. Hermione's flat was usually very clean, but lately she had neglected to tidy up after herself. She busied herself with making a cup of tea, not wanting to fall prey to the nagging thoughts at the back of her mind. She heard a knock on her door soon afterwards. drawing out her wand, she opened the door that had been unlocked anyway, and a soaking wet Ron stumbled in.

"Sorry," he stammered, "Forgot my umbrella." Hermione smiled warmly at the sight in front of her, though usually anyone as wet as Ron would be shooed out until they had dried off.

"Well, come in. On second thought, wait a moment," Hermione said, and taking out her wand again, dried Ron off.

"Hermione, I could have done that myself," Ron said, before making himself at home on her couch. Hermione smiled.

"I know, Ron, but I just wanted to get it out of the way." Ron grinned.

"Don't worry, I was just teasing..." he said, his blue eyes sparkling in his glee. "Now come sit." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Did you just offer me a seat on my own couch?" She said, her would-be indignant tone not masking her amusement.

"Hey, what's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, right?" Ron said casually. Hermione shrugged.

"Alright, well I suppose that means that I'm sure you won't mind me throwing out those ratty old socks that you claim are lucky, will you?" Hermione said, plopping down on the couch beside Ron and looked at him, eyebrows raised. Ron fixed her with a fiery glare.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. After all, they are mine, and I am free to do what I want with my own property, aren't I?" Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him. Ron crossed his arms, looking surly.

"Fine, I'm sorry I offered you a seat on your own couch. Happy now?" Hermione played absentmindedly with a curl that she had left out of her bun.

"Well, no... because now you're grumpy." Hermione glanced at Ron, smirking slightly. Hunched over on the couch, his eyebrows furrowed, he reminded her of the younger Ron, the one frequently found in the common room, wearing the same expression. She remembered that that was what his face was like whenever she mentioned Viktor, and wondered if she had looked the same way around Lavender. Ron sank lower, his vivid hair masking his eyes.

"I'm not grumpy..." He said, sounding like the little boy that he once was. Hermione tilted her head.

"Ron, the denial tactic doesn't work with me. Don't you know that?" She said, leaning back into the cushions. Ron raised his head.

"Fine. You win, you win. You'd think that I'd win once, possibly just by chance, or something, but no." As he said this, Hermione detected a hint of amusement in his eyes, which she had gotten very good at reading. She smiled at him.

"I don't always win. You're ridiculous, Ron." Ron put his arm around her, suddenly grinning.

"And you love me for it," he said, leaning in to kiss her. She marveled at his ability to switch moods so quickly, but didn't have time to think about it much, because his lips were on hers, and she did love him, despite his being totally ridiculous. But he was Ron, and his lopsided grin always did look cuter when it came from nowhere. And the whistling kettle went unnoticed as she leant back onto the couch, her hands in his hair. Suddenly, the peace was disturbed, as a young man opened the door, and called out:

"Hermione? You here?" Ron sat up, and tumbled off the couch when Hermione shot up as well, running to the kettle so that she and Ron would be as far away from each other as was possible. Ron stood up, rubbing his head, as Hermione did her best to smooth down her hair. She took the kettle off of the stove and got down 3 cups, as Harry Potter walked into the living room. He eyed his two best friends suspiciously.

"What have you been doing?"

Haha... first chapter! Review, and I will give you a hug! (hughughughug) Ick. I think I'm getting sick after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy... it's been ages, which I'm sorry about... but I'm out of school and I have a lot of time on my hands now! Also, I thought I should mention that this takes place when the trio are probably like 21 or something, and that's why Hermione has her own flat and stuff... So without further ado, Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** Not really necessary to say that this is not mine.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other, then Harry.

"Harry, what would we possibly have been doing?" Hermione said feebly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one thing," he started, but then ran a hand through his unruly hair and said, "D'you know what? Never mind." Ron went over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good choice, mate," he said, grinning.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ron cast her a glance, eyebrows raised.

"I think you know what it means, 'Mione," he said slyly. Hermione folded her arms, shot Ron a withering look, and turned to Harry.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked, pouring tea into each of the cups that she had just set down. Harry took one and sat at the counter. He stared into his cup, as if trying to divine what to say from his tea leaves.

"Well, I thought I might drop by and say hi..." he trailed off and glanced at Ron, who was too busy staring hungrily at the fridge to notice anyway. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"So you just thought you'd come in and say hello?" She said skeptically. "Harry, I think it's safe to say I've known you for quite some time now. You would agree, yes?" Harry nodded.

"Well yeah, of course."

"From these ten-odd years of having the pleasure of your acquaintance, I have acquired the ability to read you like a book. I can tell when you're not telling the truth, so would you kindly tell me the real reason you are here?" Hermione said matter-of-factly. Harry looked up at her, exasperated.

"Well, it was partially true. I've been a bit worried about you, Hermione. Ron as well. I wanted to see if you were alright." Hermione looked away from Harry and Ron, and said quietly,

"Of course I'm alright. Don't be silly." Turning around so that she wouldn't have to face anyone, she busied herself with rummaging around in the cupboard. "Biscuits, anyone?" She asked, trying to smooth over the awkward moment. Ron's eyes widened at the mention of food, but he managed to restrain himself enough to say,

"Hermione, will you just let us be concerned about you for once?" Ron's voice overpowered the noise Hermione was making in the process of putting biscuits on a plate. She paused for a moment, then continued her task.

"I don't know what you mean by that," she said shortly.

"Well you're always taking care of us, you have been for years. Could you at least let us delude ourselves into thinking that we've fussed over you as much as you deserve?" Ron joined her at the counter, and gingerly put his hand on hers.

"What I mean to say is that, er, well, you know how we both feel about you," he said, and his voice became more tender, but also tentative. He looked to Harry for support, who joined them.

"Hermione, you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had, and ever will have. You know you're like a sister to me, and I don't know when you haven't been there for me. So can you please let us be here for you if there is something wrong?"

Hermione's eyes began to water, and she blinked rapidly. However, Ron noticed and he pulled her into a hug, which she reciprocated almost instantly. He was so tall, he could rest his chin upon her head, and did so as he gently stroked her hair. Harry spoke.

"Did anything happen at work?" Hermione turned to look at him, and in doing so broke away from Ron, but she remained holding hands with him.

"No, nothing like that. It's silly, actually," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "This weather always depresses me, I don't know, when it's all grey like this I'm just put in a gloomy mood. It makes me forget what the sunny days are like, sometimes."

"Like a mini dementor attack," Ron added. Hermione nodded.

"I suppose. But it is silly, especially since it is rather beautiful, when it's pouring with rain in the city. It's nothing to get worked up about, though." Ron suddenly grinned.

"I know what we could do..." Hermione looked at him.

"If you're being suggestive, now is really not the time," she said disapprovingly. Harry winced. Ron looked scandalized.

"Why do you automatically assume that's what I'm talking about? Honestly, I think you think about it more than I do, as that's where your mind always seems to go if I say something," Ron said cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well what were you going to say then?" She asked primly. Ron grinned, and whispered something to Harry, who also grinned.

"GO!!" Ron shouted suddenly, and the two men grabbed Hermione, turned on the spot, and disapparated, with her in tow. They were suddenly outside, in the pouring rain. Hermione gasped at the sudden downpour.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, trying to shield herself from the relentless droplets of water. Ron held out his hand.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better," He said cheerfully. She tentatively took his hand, and Harry grabbed her free one, and before she knew it, Hermione found herself running madly through the streets of London, with two people she loved dearly. She didn't know how long they were running for, but she knew that she wasn't tired, and although her vision was blurred by the rain, she could see Ron's vivid hair just in front of her. They came to a stop in an empty side street, and Ron did his best to get the mass of hair plastered to Hermione's face by the rain (the bun had come out during their mad dash) out of the way before he kissed her. Harry discreetly looked away. When the kiss broke, Ron put his arm around Hermione.

"It really does make you feel alive, doesn't it?" He murmured. "Getting soaked to the skin and not caring." Harry suddenly jumped.

"Damn!" He muttered, before looking up at his friends. "Sorry, I have to go, I completely forgot! Ginny, dinner, she said she was going to make some. Something about home-cooked meals being romantic." Ron snorted.

"Last time I remember Ginny cooking, she set the house on fire. Not my exact idea of romance, but whatever floats your boat..." Harry made a face at him, but as he turned away, looked distinctly reluctant to deal with a house fire.

"Well anyway, I'll see you later. I'm glad you feel better, Hermione," Harry said, before quickly disapparating on the spot. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Shall we apparate back to your place then?" He asked.

"Actually, I'd rather like to walk, if you don't mind," Hermione replied, and hands intertwined, the two made their way back, in the still pouring rain.

Alrighty then, that was that. I hope it was worth it... but a review would be totally awesome 'cause then I would know whether you liked it or not...


End file.
